


Singing In The Shower

by NefariousNox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousNox/pseuds/NefariousNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanayo gets the solo part of an upcoming song for Muse, but has trouble singing alone in front of everyone during practice. Later at home she decides to practice the song while taking a shower, and gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozoroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/gifts).



Hanayo poured some of her conditioner into her hand, setting the bottle back onto the ledge before she began to rub her hands together and work the liquid into her hair. Practice had ran a little longer than usual today and she could feel her muscles aching as she shifted from foot to foot, warm water running down her back. 

They were gearing up for their next performance and of course the wonderful tag-team of Umi and Maki had come up with a really beautiful song for them to sing. She hummed it softly, remembering the words perfectly after having to sing it over and over again so many times with the rest of Muse. Not to mention how much she had practiced alone the night before after the song was distributed to each of them. The shower echoed loudly and as she turned to rinse the conditioner out of her hair she found her humming was drowned out by the constant noise of water hitting the floor.

Maki and Rin were in her bedroom, practicing the dance moves, though it was more like Maki was pointing out Rin’s mistakes and Rin was complaining because Maki’s dancing wasn’t perfect either. Hanayo giggled to herself, able to imagine the silly argument. 

Turning her head to the side her mind wandered back to the new song. She had been chosen to sing alone at the start of this particular song, and had originally tried to swap parts with Rin or Maki but the two had just yelled at her to have more confidence in herself. Rin told her how much she believed in her and how this was a great chance to show her energy as an idol, while Maki went on a half an hour rant about how beautiful Hanayo’s voice is. In the end she hadn’t had the courage to sing the beginning of the song by herself in front of everyone and Nico filled in for her, offering to take the part if she didn’t want it. Nico ended up also getting yelled at by Maki and Rin about how it was Hanayo’s part and only she could sing it.

Hanayo licked her lips hearing the music in her mind and imagining herself standing with all of her friends in front of crowds of people. She placed her hands together, her starting pose for the song, took a deep breath as she was told to do during practice. Remembering Maki and Rin’s encouragement she opened her eyes, seeing past her shower wall and imagining rows and rows of crowded seats in their auditorium full of eager students and friends waiting to see their new performance. 

And then she sang. 

She sang from deep inside herself, loud and full of all the confidence her friends had placed inside of her since she first became an idol. Her voice echoed loudly in the shower, but she didn’t care. Her words filled her ears and she closed her eyes and she felt herself get carried away in the lyrics, letting them resonate in her and singing as passionately as she knew she would when she was actually on stage.

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and there stood Maki and Rin with slightly agape mouths and their eyes sparkling. Hanayo screeched, pulling the shower curtain closed and cursing herself for not locking the door.

“Hanayo, was that you singing?” Maki shouted over the noise of the shower. Hanayo’s face was beat red but she peeked around the curtain and nodded.

“That was perfect!” Rin exclaimed, fist’s clenched in excitement. “You sang so loudly we could hear it from your room!”

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you both.” Hanayo stuttered, pulling the shower curtain closer to her, wondering how long they were gonna stand in the doorway. “Um…” Hanayo licked her lips nervously not sure how to make them realize she was still in the shower. Suddenly the redness seemed to creep over both Maki and Rin’s face’s and realization set in. They quickly sprang backwards, shutting the door and shouting apologizes.

For a moment Hanayo stood there, before turning off the shower and rubbing her face trying to wipe the nervousness away.

“Don’t apologize for singing.” She heard Rin say from the other side of the door. She peeked around the shower curtain to make sure the door was still completely shut before stepping out to grab her towel.

“You’ve come really far from when we first met, Hanayo.” Maki said, the red haired girls back pressed against the door, Rin sitting on the floor next to her. “Rin and I were worried after practice today. We know you can sing that part, but we were worried you didn’t know you could.”

“Yeah, but after hearing you just now…” Rin said trailing off as she tried to find the right words. “After hearing you we realized how different you’ve become. Not even just with singing. Being an idol has changed you in so many good ways and… and we’re sorry for barging in but we are so happy to hear you singing with all your heart.” Rin tapped her fingers on the floor, feeling herself blush at the heartfelt words she had just said. Maki smiled at her, making her blush more.

After a few moments of silence the door opened and Hanayo was standing there in her pajama’s, hair damp and dripping.

“I wouldn’t be the person I am now if it wasn’t for the both of you.” Hanayo said, kneeling down to meet them both at eye level. “I’m still kind of nervous to sing like that by myself in front of everyone, but maybe I can start small… start with just you guys.” Her eyes were fixed on the floor and she could feel that familiar heat of her blush on her cheeks.

Rin and Maki, turned around, wrapping their arms around Hanayo and pulling her into a hug. “You can always start with us.” Rin said giggling as Hanayo made a noise of surprise as they pulled her closer to them.

Maki wrapped her other arm around Rin and giggled with her. “Always.”


End file.
